This invention relates to a method of controlling an injection molding machine.
When the operation of an injection molding machine is stopped by some cause or trouble, the trouble is repaired and then the operation of the injection molding machine is resumed. According to a prior method, at the time of restarting the machine, several times of trial operations were performed so as to judge whether the molded products are good or bad. When the result of judgment is good a mass producing operation is started.
Further, in an injection molding machine capable of starting the mass producing operation by sequentially switching a plurality of predetermined starting up or warming up conditions. The judgment as to whether the operation can be changed to the mass producing operation or not is effected based on which one of the warming up conditions was made by the operator of the machine.
More particularly, as the mass producing was performed in accordance with the experience and the degree of skill of an operator, where the operator has a less experience, there are such defects that efficient utilization of raw material resin can not be done and that the operating time becomes too long.